


Pain and pleasure

by Alphawave



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry canonically has a choking kink, I might as well be the first fanfic to write about it, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawave/pseuds/Alphawave
Summary: Kim often takes the breath away from Harry's lungs. This time, he's going to do it with his hands.Some consensual sexy SAFE choking.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	Pain and pleasure

**YOU** — Kim is a lighter. One second he's dark and cool, unassuming and present. The next, the flames flicker on, controlled but dangerous, so close to your face that you can feel the incredible heat. You're not sure how it started or how you even found yourself back at his place, just that he was pulling you in with his quiet inhales and puffing you out in grey, chestnut-scented plumes.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Trivial: Success] — You've been craving for his high ever since you got into Kim's apartment. There's no music, but he's sweeping you in with the quirk of his eyebrow for the most intense dance two people can share. You want to have a two-man disco, and baby, he might let you.

 **YOU** — "Like what you see?" You breathe.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He scoffs lightly, teasingly. "Every time I see you I think, surely there's no way you can dress any worse. And every single time you surprise me."

 **INTERFACING** [Medium: Success] — He cups your chin and presses his fingertips into your jaw with an ease that suggests he's done this before. You can't move away from him now. Not that you want to.

 **EMPATHY** [Easy: Success] — He's smiling. He enjoys this, having this power over you. And he doesn't think you look bad, even if he disapproves of your fashion choices.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Easy: Success] — He wants to disco. You can see it, feel it, taste it. He wants to see you boogie. Why not show him your moves?

 **YOU** — Before Kim might react you tug him closer, breathe in his air, and kiss him with the force of a car crash.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — His lips easily slide open for you. Open-mouthed, tongues flexing and arching into each other like the bodies they belong to. He kisses like he investigates: slow, methodical, probing.

 **YOU** — You may be the human can opener, but with a tongue like this in your mouth, you're wondering if maybe you should relinquish that title to Kim.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He leaves your lips with a soft sigh, blowing his chestnut air into your face before lowering, pulling the collar of your shirt down and leaning his nose into your soft, fat neck. He nibbles at your jugular, little bites that'd mark your skin if it wasn't already bruised and purple.

He pulls away eventually, eyes widening just a fraction as he observes the twisted shapes and colours, barely hidden by the collar of your shirt. "What have you been doing to yourself, Harry?" He whispers.

 **COMPOSURE** [Legendary: Failure] — You gulp audibly, the ball at your neck rising and falling in full view of Kim.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He pushes you until your back is to the wall, pinning you between his arms. His hand closes perfectly around your neck. He's only touching you right now, but if he squeezes, if he digs his fingertips in, if he takes the breath away from your lungs quite literally, you might be in for one hell of a party.

 **YOU** — "Been choking myself thinking about you," you blabber.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He raises an eyebrow at you.

 **REACTION SPEED** [Challenging: Success] — His ears flare a bright red in surprise and perhaps even lust.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — But he quickly composes himself. His hands nimbly remove the loose tie from your neck, then slides your jacket off your shoulders. One hand pops open a few buttons of your shirt so he can slip his hand to your chest while the other rests on your neck.

He squeezes, just the gentlest and lightest of squeezes, not enough to limit your breathing, but you're already gasping.

 **PAIN THRESHOLD** — More. Just like that but more.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** —"You like this," he says.

 **YOU** — "I do," you breathe.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "I'll admit, I've done a few things but never this." His thumb runs circles over a sensitive, fresh bruise on your neck. "Is this from the job or…"

 **LOGIC** [Formidable: Failure] — You're not seriously going to tell him, are you?

 **HALF LIGHT** [Challenging: Success] — Why not? Maybe he'll like it. A man that lives on the fast lane like that, he'd crave a bit of danger.

 **YOU** — "Both," you admit. "Got into a fight and some guy choked me and I might have…made it worse by thinking about you. Alone in my bedroom, I mean."

 **ESPRIT DE CORPS** — Somewhere in Martinaise, Officer Leclerc is being choked by a drunk. His face turns blue as he struggles, his partner nowhere to be seen. With no other option, he takes out his gun and shoots once, twice, into the drunk's chest. The two of them collapse, one after the other. Only one of them will wake up.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He tuts at you. "You have to be careful with these sorts of things. You could seriously hurt yourself."

 **YOU** — "That's kind of the point, Kim. Bit of pain for a lot of pleasure."

 **PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT** [Medium: Success] — Isn't that why you keep falling back to drugs and alcohol? To destroy your body for the temporary, euphoric high?

 **LOGIC** [Easy: Success] — Kim is just the newest of your addictions. He'll kill you just like the others, but his method of death is far slower than your other vices. Death by Kim sounds like the sweetest way to go in your opinion.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He stares at you for several seconds, his eyes sweeping down, taking you in with an appraising look in his eyes. Finally his gaze locks with yours, and he squeezes your throat again, a bit harder, but still far too gentle.

 **YOU** — The moan you squeak out paints a picture of a thousand words of your lust, your wants, your cravings. A thousand Kims spoken without words. A thousand pleasures ringing throughout your body.

 **HALF LIGHT** [Medium: Success] — Isn't the whole point of sex to be give and take? He gives you pain, and you take the pleasure. You give him power, and he takes your breath away.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "You're getting off on this. Is that what you want? For me to choke you?"

 **COMPOSURE** [Legendary: Success] — His voice warbles. He's unsure about this, conflicted. He wants to help you feel good, but he doesn't want to mess this up and hurt you.

 **YOU** — Slowly, you wrap your hands around his wrist and squeeze hard, enough to make Kim wince. "Like that," you say. "As hard as that."

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He adjusts his glasses. For many seconds he doesn't say anything.

Then, quieter than the wind, he asks, "Bedroom?"

 **YOU** — "Bedroom," you nod.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He takes your willing mouth, kissing you firmly as he pulls you away from the wall. His eyes are shut, but he doesn't need to see to take you where you need to go, and you trust Kim to guide you where you need to. You both brush past the door, touching, feeling, moaning. The back of your knee hits the bed, and you both tumble down, his weight comfortably pushing down on you.

 **YOU** — You grab the collar of his jacket to tug him closer but he shuffles out of it and chucks it away, his lips but a smoke plume away. "Kim…" you whine.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Undress. Now."

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Medium: Success] — Why is it always so hot when he bosses us around?

 **AUTHORITY** [Easy: Success] — Because he is the boss. The cool cat. You're nothing compared to him.

 **YOU** — The way you strip off your clothes is very eager and very un-groovy, but Kim doesn't seem to mind. Soon enough you're naked, your clothes scattered all over the room, reminding you of your first case together, strangely enough.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He leans back so he's sitting upright and peels the gloves off his hands with his teeth. He smiles that small knowing smile, the one you're all too familiar with as he pulls his t-shirt over his shoulders, exposing his hairless chest.

 **YOU** — You lean up, helping him shimmy his pants and underpants in one fell swoop. Only when he's naked do you appreciate how much bigger you are physically compared to him. In your lap, staring up from below, he looks almost fragile like a piece of fine china.

 **PAIN THRESHOLD** — It's only in appearance though. Kim is far from fragile. He can take it hard, you've seen him take it before. From behind, from in front, from on top, he can handle anything you can dish out. But you can take far, _far_ more.

 **PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT** [Medium: Success] — Kim is built in a completely opposite way from you. You're strength and stamina, whereas he is bursts of speed. He's slim, lean muscle where you are soft and fat. You can go all night, but Kim prefers it quick and dirty.

 **SUGGESTION** [Challenging: Success] — Judging by that filthy look he gives you, it's going to be quick and dirty tonight.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Trivial: Success] — You do not mind at all. Not a single bit.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He leaves your lap for a second to retrieve the lube and condoms from his bedside table. Before you might shiver from the cold, he settles himself quickly back between your legs, kissing your hairy stomach and forcing you to lie back down as he parts your even-hairier legs with his knee.

 **COMPOSURE** [Trivial: Failure] — You shiver as the cold lube is pressed at your entrance.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "That cold? Or are you just that sensitive, detective?"

 **RHETORIC** [Formidable: Success] — He knows it's the latter. He just wants you to admit it.

 **YOU** — "You're the detective, Kim. Can't you tell?" You tease.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Perhaps not." He thrusts his finger deep inside you, making you squirm. "But I've got ways of making suspects talk."

 **CONCEPTUALIZATION** [Challenging: Success] — Imagine a pair of snug cufflinks around your wrists, his hands grabbing you firmly by the chin, squeezing you of all your deepest and darkest secrets.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Easy: Success] — Guess who now has a new kink. Hint: it's you.

 **AUTHORITY** [Formidable: Success] — He wants to play cop? Two can play that game, you know.

 **YOU** — Your hand slides down your stomach to rest at the base of your cock, the other lying on your chest. When your hand moves it's slow, sliding up and down your length at the same tepid pace that Kim opens you up. Beads of wetness imprint themselves on the thin skin of your palm.

 **SUGGESTION** [Easy: Success] — You're putting on a show for an audience of one.

 **EMPATHY** [Heroic: Success] — Good thing your audience of one is easy to please. He can't take his eyes off you.

 **YOU** — He gets two fingers in you. Then three. His pace is still slow and gentle, but every now and then his fingernail will shift into the perfect angle to scrape your prostate. The tightness of your ass only makes the sensation of your hand all the better. It's bliss the likes of which you've never felt before.

 **PERCEPTION** (Sound) [Easy: Success] — You never thought the squelch of lube against your ass could sound so glorious. You never thought the hushed sounds of heavy breathing could get you so hard.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "H-harry, come on," he breathes.

 **EMPATHY** [Heroic: Success] — It's just as much a warning as it is a beckon for you to continue. He's getting impatient.

 **YOU** — "What's the matter, Lieutenant? Not enough hands to stop me?"

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He grips your wrist tight, forcing your hand to stop. He shifts forward, his cock brushing against your thigh, making the two of you exhale quietly. He's trying to look you in the eye but he keeps glancing down at your glistening dick.

 **REACTION SPEED** [Legendary: Success] — There's a swallow. A microscopic tremble. The smallest hint of excitement.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "You do realise you've got something better than your hand tonight."

And with those words, he leans forward, curls his hand into the thick bush of pubic hair, and begins to stroke you off.

 **YOU** — Fucking hell.

 **VOLITION** — Holy Dolores!

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** — Holy shit!

 **COMPOSURE** [Impossible: Failure] — You're lying there, playing with your nipples and groaning like the perverted bastard you are, because how the hell can you keep calm after this? Kim's got you all figured out, twisting his grip near the head, his other hand playing with your heavy, tight balls, making you a slave to his touch.

 **YOU** — There's no way he can top this.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — But he must know what you're thinking, because he dips down and takes your throbbing cock into his mouth, swallowing you whole in one swift movement.

 **YOU** — Holy shit! Holy shit!

 **LOGIC** [Challenging: Failure] — How in the world are his glasses not falling off right now?

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He's breathing heavily through his nose, fogging up his glasses as he takes you fully into his mouth, jaw stretched wide just from how big you are. His tongue is methodical as it slides up as he retreats, only to flatten near the sensitive length as your cock hits the back of his throat.

 **VOLITION** [Formidable: Failure] — You can't help but let your fingers sift into his hair, tugging lightly as he took you under.

 **COMPOSURE** [Heroic: Failure] — When his muffled groan leaves his throat, you can't help but groan in return.

 **YOU** — You continue to tug at his hair, forcing him into a slightly faster pace. "Fuck, Kim. Right there, just right there."

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He follows along with your commands, taking in every filthy noise you make. You're leaking into his mouth, and he's licking you clean, but if you're not careful, you might cum into his mouth as well.

 **AUTHORITY** [Challenging: Success] — It'll show him his place. How great it would be to see that smug Seolite face as he swallows down your load, for him to stick out his tongue and show you all the tasty cum you've given him.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Formidable: Success] — You've got the energy to party all night long. You can mess up his beautiful face and be ready for more.

 **YOU** — Your cock is throbbing erratically as you thrust your hips into Kim's warm and wet mouth.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — But before you can feel the glorious, euphoric heat, he pulls away with a pop.

 **PERCEPTION** (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] — A trail of saliva and precum connects Kim's puffy lips to your swollen cock. His chest is crimson, to make up for the fact that Kim is incapable of blushing. He wipes his hand over his lips with the back of his hand.

 **SAVOIR FAIRE** [Legendary: Success] — How the hell can he make wiping away cum from his lip look so cool?

 **YOU** — "Kim, you're going to kill me," you moan.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "I thought I was going to choke you. Isn't that what you want?" He tears the condom wrapper and slides the thin latex down his shaft.

 **SUGGESTION** [Easy: Success] — He's putting it on way too slow. He's showing off for you. Wants to make you squirm a little.

 **ESPRIT DE CORPS** [Medium: Success] — After a hard day's work, Lieutenant Kim Kitsuragi can often be found squirming in the comfort of his own bed, a hand on his cock and a finger up his ass, dreaming of all the different ways he can take or be taken by a certain amnesiac colleague of his.

 **AUTHORITY** [Formidable: Failure] — Are you really going to take this lying down? Are you really going to lie there and let him take you?

 **YOU** — I better hope I take anything from Kim.

 **EMPATHY** [Easy: Success] — And he'll give it to you gladly. Just as gladly as you'll give to Kim.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — Kim slides forward, pressing the head of his cock to your entrance, your knees on either side of him. He leans forward for an open-mouthed kiss, too brief to appreciate, before he retreats suddenly. His hands feel up your stomach, curling into your thick chest hair before crawling up, curling around your neck.

 **INTERFACING** [Trivial: Success] — The two hands on your throat feel like they're made to be there. Like a necklace, or a collar, or a too-tight necktie with some freaky weird patterns on it. You want him to squeeze you, to touch you, but not yet. He won't give it to you yet.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Are you sure about this?"

 **RHETORIC** — He's talking to himself rather than you. He's still not entirely convinced.

 **YOU** — "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — But Kim shakes his head. "It's not that I don't want to. We just need to cover ground rules."

 **YOU** — You nod.

 **VOLITION** [Heroic: Failure] — You want him now, to fill you and choke you until you can't breathe.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "I'm only going to go as far as I'm comfortable with. If you want more," he leads your hand to his side and pats it twice, "tap two times. Three times is stop. Got it?"

 **YOU** — "I got it, sir."

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He smiles. "Good."

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Legendary: Success] — He _really_ likes it when you call him sir.

 **YOU** — Kim slides into you slowly, giving you time to stretch a little bit more before pushing in further, inching in further. You squeeze around his cock, earning a gasp from his lips, and the lightest squeeze of your throat.

 **PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT** [Medium: Success] — There's strength in his lithe fingers. He could really hurt you if you want to.

 **PAIN THRESHOLD** [Medium: Success] — And oh yes, you want to. You want him to hurt you.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Does it hurt?"

 **YOU** — You laugh quietly. "Not yet."

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He lets out a quiet breath and starts to roll his hips, his pace light at first before quickly building speed. He's already breathing deeply, eyes dark and unfocused on your face, your body. He's not a slow lover, that's just not his style. Like the Corpus Kineema, he's fast and sleek and dangerous. You're not the driver tonight, you're just the passenger enjoying the joy ride.

You moan weakly, and a smile flickers across his face. His hands tighten around your neck firmly, cutting off your oxygen.

 **COMPOSURE** [Impossible: Failure] — Your hands are gripping onto the covers.

 **AUTHORITY** [Impossible: Failure] — You're helpless to fight him.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Impossible: Failure] — Holy fucking shit!

 **YOU** — It's a sharp pain, unlike the dull thud of a hangover. Your lungs burn and your eyes water and your limbs jerk in surprise, but it's a _good_ pain. Everything is sharper, better when you can't breathe. The wet squelch of Kim's hips clapping into yours is so much louder. Your body is more sensitive to his thrusts, to the way his cock slips and slides inside you, hot and heavy and tight around your ass. His eyes never looked so intense before, consuming in you in flames.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Is this OK?" he moans.

 **PAIN THRESHOLD** — More.

 **YOU** — "M-more," you squeak weakly.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He nods sharply at you, squeezing your throat harder. You try to moan, but find that you can't with how tightly Kim's squeezing you. All you let out is a pitiful choke. A pleasure moan.

 **EMPATHY** [Heroic: Success] — If it wasn't for the fact you're smiling like an idiot, Kim might be concerned right now.

 **PAIN THRESHOLD** — More.

 **YOU** — You tap Kim twice on his sides. He blinks rapidly at you, but nods again, digging his fingernails into your skin.

What would be a strangled cry is instead a weak ball of air. A plume of smoke rising to the ceiling. You've never felt your cock so rock hard in your life. You're sure it's making a mess of your stomach.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Fuck, Harry, you're so tight. Fuck." His fingertips press harder.

 **PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT** [Trivial: Success] —If you weren't bruised before, you are now. If you don't wear a scarf tomorrow, everyone will know what you did, you filthy pervert.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Medium: Success] — And you're loving every second of it.

 **YOU** — Much as you'd like to go on, the urge for oxygen eventually overtakes your pleasure, and you tap Kim thrice. He lets go of your throat, and you take a deep lungful of air.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He's stopped thrusting to watch you, nervously observing the new bruises forming on your neck.

 **YOU** — "I didn't say you could stop fucking me." You pull his hands back onto your throat. "Again."

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Are you sure, Harry?"

 **YOU** — "I can take it. I'm so close." You stroke his wrist gently, his hands still on your neck, not yet tight. "You're doing so well, Kim."

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He bites his lip. "Fucking hell, Harry," he moans as he squeezes your neck again, slamming his hips into you again.

 **YOU** — You shut your eyes and grip onto the covers for mercy, even though you know you won't get any. Your mouth hangs open, drool spilling down your cheeks, but no breath escapes your lips. A primal, reptilian part of you wants to be marked by Kim, with his cock and his fingers, keeping you between the balance of pain and pleasure, heaven and hell.

 **CONCEPTUALIZATION** [Trivial: Success] — You're at the cliff's edge. The wind is blowing. You take a step back, the gargantuan drop just beneath your feet to trecherous rocks and the wispy pale.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Fuck, Harry, such a pervert. Such a perverted bastard and you know it. You want me to kill you."

 **DRAMA** [Impossible: Failure] — Even if you could speak, you cannot lie to Kim. In a way it's the truth. If you died by Kim's hands and cock, it'd be the best death you can hope for. Death by Snu-snu. The most Disco way to go.

 **YOU** — You're arching into his every thrust as your oxygen reserves run low. Kim is thrusting into you as furiously as he can, his own body shaking as he chases his fleeting high. You're both at the precipice of the ultimate pleasure. Disco zero is on the horizon.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He's staring at you in disbelief, confusion, lust, and love. It only occurs to him now to ask you if you want him inside or out, and you can't give him an answer. Not with your mouth anyway.

 **AUTHORITY** [Trivial: Success] — He's fucking your prostate so roughly.

 **INTERFACING** — He's gripping your throat so perfectly.

 **PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT** [Trivial: Success] — Your body is on fire.

 **PAIN THRESHOLD** [Trivial: Success] — Your lungs are burning.

 **HALF LIGHT** [Trivial: Success] — You're shaking in pain.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Trivial: Success] — You're shaking in pleasure.

 **VOLITION** [Trivial: Success]— You're going to come undone.

 **LOGIC** [Trivial: Success] — You're going to…

 **YOU** — "I'm going to…" you try to say, but can't, as Kim's grip on your throat remains absolute.

 **CONCEPTUALIZATION** — You're falling off the cliff edge. Adrenaline fills your system. You hit the ground and are surrounded in the beautiful, effervescent embrace of the pale.

 **YOU** — You arch your back, Kim releasing your throat just enough for you to cough out a groan. And it's an ugly, wicked groan, releasing all your pent-up emotions and memories into the atmosphere, disappearing into the cosmos.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Fuck, not so tight, I'm going to…" but he can't finish, because he too meets his climax, moaning lewdly skyward, eyebrows pressed together.

 **YOU** — He's always so beautiful at this moment, in his post-cum daze. His dark eyes half-lidded in pleasure, his gorgeous lips hanging open for you, his body slack and loose and limber and it's all from your doing.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** —He releases your throat. He slowly pulls his spent, shrinking cock out of your ass.

 **YOU** — You watch behind your own lidded eyelids. How does he always look so cool and effortless?

 **KIM KITSURAGI** —And then he collapses on top of you, holding onto you as if for dear life as the post-coital shudders wreak havoc upon his body.

 **YOU** — When you finally breathe, you breathe in all of Kim. His sweat, his happy tears, his happiness, his love, his relief. That air's yours to share now, a part of you as much as it is a part of him. You wrap your arms around him and hold him tight.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He lifts his face up, his glasses tilted to one side. He adjusts them for a second, then thinks better of it and deposits it on the bedside table, giving you a glimpse of his unfiltered, beautiful, onyx eyes.

 **YOU** — "Kim," you manage to croak.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He takes your head in his hands, pulls your head back slightly, and kisses you slowly on the lips. It's a tired kiss, but a happy one, and you reciprocate eagerly, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

 **EMPATHY** [Easy: Success] — He likes being held close like this, not that he'll ever admit it. He'll also never admit that he likes your scent, even if he finds it a bit overpowering.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Was it good?" He asks.

 **YOU** — Your throat hurts a little, but miraculously you can still speak. "Of course it was. You were bloody amazing. You?"

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Not my kink, but I can see why you mean about a little bit of pain for a lot of pleasure." He smirks at you. "You were _really_ tight tonight."

 **YOU** — "If anyone's the tight-ass around here, it's you," you raise your eyebrows knowingly.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He laughs—more like snorts—at your joke. "Yeah. I'm the tight-ass here. Me."

 **RHETORIC** [Trivial: Success] — He clearly thinks you're more of a tight-ass than he is, and tonight just proved it.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Formidable: Success] — You can't let this be a one time thing. Think of the things you can do with alcohol and drugs in your system. The pleasure, the burn. The sky's the limit. 

**VOLITION** [Heroic: Success] — Only if Kim wants to. He didn't seem entirely comfortable earlier. 

**YOU** — "So...is the choking still on the cards for next time or...?"

 **KIM** **KITSURAGI** — He thinks for several seconds, then smiles. "Why? What are you thinking?"

 **YOU** — "I can't think right now," you chuckle. "Just asking. Don't want to push it if it's not your thing."

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Just because it's not my thing doesn't mean it's not yours. As long as we don't take it too far, I don't mind indulging you every now and then."

 **EMPATHY** [Medium: Success] — He might not get off on it like you do, but he might have enjoyed it a bit more than he expected.

 **YOU** — You pull Kim's head down so his forehead is resting against yours. "Every now and then?" You ask.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He rolls his eyes. "You're not going to convince me to make this a regular occurrence."

 **YOU** — "You're sure my sexy body and amazing fashion style won't convince you?"

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He's laughing at you now. "No."

 **YOU** — "Not even my devilish charm?"

 **KIM KITSURAGI** **—** "Just shut up and kiss me while I'm still in the bliss part of my post-coital bliss."

 **YOU** — The two of you kiss eagerly and settle into the covers. Kim gestures at the carton of cigarettes near you, and you take two out, one for yourself and one for Kim. He lights both, hands you the other, inhales, and puffs out a chestnut-scented plume. As you smoke together, filling the room up with chestnuts and ash, you take a glance at Kim and marvel at how cool and sexy he is. And he's yours. Your cigarette. Your bit of nicotine. 

His hands are not on your throat, but as you stare at him with all the love and admiration a single mortal being can muster, you realise he's already taken the breath away from your lungs.


End file.
